sweet revenge
by lizzydiva
Summary: 18 year old elf, Auna Holeran lost her mother and one year old sister to a house fire 5 years ago. She was raised by her father to become a warrior. Now that her father has died it is her turn to try to find the murderer who set fire to her house and then killed her father. Or so she thought.
1. New Encounter

**This is just to see if anyone likes my writing. If you do please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

"I haven't been here since the fire." Auna told Tusk, a Beagle Mixed with a Miniature Siberian Husky he was a Golden yellow and was the only family she had left.

Auna continued to look through the rubble from the fire at her house. As she looked she remembered her mother and father bringing Alena home for the first time. Auna remembered Alena's smile, a small and innocent smile.

As she walked to the place where her bedroom used to stand she remembered the night of the fire.

(FLASHBACK)  
"Wake up! Auna please wake up!" Andar, Auna's father, yelled. "Auna wake up!"

Suddenly Auna jerked awake to smoke filling her room. "Dad! Dad where are you!"

"I'm right here Auna. Don't worry I'm right here." Andar hugged Auna.

As they ran out they saw Alera, Auna's mother, outside. Then they heard Alena crying and Alera went back in the house to save her but never came out.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Tusk, I miss Dad. He saved me from this fire." By now Auna was crying. "What would have happened to me if dad went back into the house instead of mom?"

"Are you OK?" A strange deep voice asked.

"Who are you?" Auna quickly stopped crying. "What are you doing here? This is my house or was my house."

"Sorry I've been living here for about 3 or 4 years. When did this happen?" The strange voice got closer. Auna pulled out her bow and arrow and was slowly turning to find the voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Tusk was growling at the voice.

"Because I think the same guy did this to my house. And killed my family." Then Auna saw a tall man, about 6 feet tall, starting to come closer. "By the way my name is Balthazar but you may call me Zar. What is your name?"

"My name is Auna. What do you mean? Someone killed my family?" Auna was slowly lowering her bow but kept it ready to fire quickly.

"I saw this man outside my window and then a few minutes later my house was burning down I was 14 it was 4 years ago." Now Balthazar was out of the shadows. Auna saw a muscular, tall man. He had the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes, and blonde hair that went down to his shoulders.

"How do you know the same guy burned down our houses?" Tusk was still growling. "Tusk stop. He seems nice."

"Because this fire was started in the living room, right?" Auna nodded, "that is the same place it started at my house." Zar was walking towards Auna's old room.

"Don't go in there, please." Auna got really protective over her room all of a sudden.

"Was this your room?" Auna nodded, "I was very protective over my room after the fire, too."

Auna stepped closer, "We are nothing alike." Zar smirked. "What? This was declared an accident."

"By who?" Zar asked.

"My dad. He said that the fire was started because of our fireplace."

"I think he lied" Zar was cut off by Auna.

"NO! My dad would never lie to me!"

"This wasn't a fire started by a fireplace. It looks like a gasoline fire. Was it just you and your dad in this house?" Zar changed the subject.

"No, my mom and sister died in this fire." Auna was about to cry.

"What was your mom's name?" Zar asked.

"Alera, she went back in the fire to save Alena. She never came out." Auna replied sadly.

"I know that name, Alera, that was my mom and dad's friend from their book club. They said if anything happened to me I should find her. What happened to your dad?"

"He went missing 1 year ago." She tried not to cry.

As Zar and Auna were talking Tusk saw a man hiding in the shadows and barked at him. "Tusk, stop barking! There is no one there."

Tusk ran after the man and the man ran away. "Tusk come back! Tusk!" After the man disappeared Tusk trotted back with his head low in shame. "What were you chasing after?" All Tusk did was bark.


	2. A Look Back

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll be leaving tomorrow." Zar said laying down to go to sleep.

"You can stay here as long as you want. I'm leaving tomorrow anyways. I'm gonna find that thing Tusk was barking at." Auna said from her old room.

"I'll come with you. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be in the woods alone."

"I won't be alone I have Tusk. Plus I can take care of myself." Tusk laid down next to Auna.

"You're a girl. Girls can't take care if themselves." Auna scoffed at that remark.

"Really. So if that is true why am I still alive after being "alone" for 1 year. I'm just a helpless girl after all."  
"Hahaha. Very funny prove to me tomorrow you know how to take care of yourself. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Zar fell asleep right after he said that.

"Goodnight." Auna tried to sleep but was too worried about what happened to her house.  
_

'Crunch' Auna heard the sound woke up and attacked her attacker.

"Calm down! I guess you can take care of yourself." Auna noticed it was Zar and backed off slowly taking her knife slowly away from his neck. "But not for long." Zar tried to trap Auna but Auna drew her knife and trapped Zar instead.

"OK. OK. I get the point. You CAN take care of yourself." Auna didn't back down.

"Don't do that again. Or next time I won't be so nice." She slowly backed off keeping her knife at hand.

"OK I told you I was gonna test you and you passed. Who taught you to fight?" Zar said checking his neck to see if he was bleeding.

"I did, I taught myself. My dad thought I needed to protect myself if anything happened to him." Auna grabbed her cloak and put it on. "So now can I go?" She said grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Only if I can come." Zar said in more of a demand than a question.

"Hope you can keep up." Then Auna started walking to the woods towards her hut.

"Can I get my weapons?" Auna stopped and waited. Then Zar came over with his sword and bow and arrows.

"I'm leaving now!" Auna called back.

"Where exactly are we going?" Zar asked.

"My new home."  
_

Auna opened the wooden door in the side of a tree and went in. There was a long and winding stare case.

When they finally got down to her house Auna set her weapons down on her table and Zar did the same.

"Where did you get all these weapons?" Zar was looking at all the weapons hanging on the wall.

"My dad made some I made the rest." Auna tried to find Tusk's weapon holder.

"Really?! They look professional." Zar went to grab a sword.

"NO! Don't touch that one! You have to be trained to use that one."

"How long have you been making weapons?"

"About 5 years. Ever since the fire."

"Wow! Can you teach me?" Zar asked amazed.

"Takes too long. Each weapon takes 1-2 days." Auna finally found Tusk's weapon holder and put it on him. "This is..." Auna hesitated, "This was my father's. We made it together. It's the first one I made." Auna grabbed the sword Zar almost grabbed.

"Why is that so powerful?" He was still looking at the different weapons on the wall.

"This sword was made from Zirconium. A very strong and rare metel. See this symbol on the handle?" Auna pointed to a 4 pointed star with a circle in the middle. Zar just nodded. "This is my family crest. See how it has the spiral in the middle?" Zar nodded again. "That means revenge. So this means Holeran Revenge. When you told me about how this happened to your house I remembered my father telling me that when he passed I would understand what it meant by Holeran Revenge. Now it makes sense. My father and I moved from place to place so much and I never figured out why until now. For the last 5 years I have been looking for the man who set my house on fire."

"Wow for the last 5 years I have been grieving over my family. What happened to your father?" Zar asked amaized.

"One day my father and I were out hunting. He saw a Coranean Rabbit and went after it. He had told me to stay by the house where he could find me later. After the sun went down he wasn't back yet so I went out looking for him after seeing another Coranean Rabbit I followed it and saw drag marks. I ran back home and waited. He never came back." Auna was trying so hard not to cry.

"Is that when you got Tusk?" Zar asked.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Zar shook his head. "No it wasn't. I got Tusk about 1 year after the fire. He was just a puppy lost in the woods. He was about 1 and reminded me of Alera. So my father let me take him home so we could feed him and take care of him till we found the owner. After a few months of searching we didn't find his owners. My father said if I gave him a good name and trained him well I could keep him. I remembered Alena's elephant, Tusk, and named him that as a memorial for Alena. I trained him till he could help carry food and water. He has been my protector since. Did any of your family live from the fire?"

"Yeah, my mom. She saved me from dying." Zar grabbed a bow and arrow and shot it at a target. "I had to teach myself how to fight my mom didn't know anything."

"Wow. What happened to her?" Auna took her bow and arrow out and shot the target also.

"While I was hunting someone broke in to my house and shot her with an arrow. When I cam back I saw an arrow through her heart and her hidden under a blanket." Auna saw 1 single tear run down Zar's face but he quickly wiped it away. "Also she said to go to the burned down house and wait for a man and girl if she died when I was young."

"My father said to look for a family near by if he died while I was young but I was 17 so I could take care of myself. Did you have any siblings?" Auna picked up a knife and threw it at the target.

"Yeah. An older brother but he died about 10 years ago."

"Sorry. Did your father teach you to fight a little before he died?" Zar also grabbed a knife and threw it at the target.

"No. He didn't think I was ready yet. He said when I was 15 he would teach me. Then the fire happened and he died." Zar said trying not to cry.

"Zar, why do you try not to show emotions? You do know it is just you, Tusk, and I?" Auna was surprised at how emotional she has been since she went back to the house.

"I've been alone for so long I guess I've forgot how to communicate my emotions. My dad taught me to be strong." Zar controlled himself and kept from crying.

"Oh!? The sun has gone down time for bed. The guest room is around the corner you can stay there for the night. Tomorrow we will collect some weapons and head out to find that man. Goodnight." Auna said walking into her room with Tusk right behind her.

"Goodnight." Zar said finding the guest room.


	3. the dark shadow

Auna woke up early so they could head out early but Zar had other plans. He slept in till the sun was high above them.

"Tusk, how much sleep can one man need? Seriously? He sleeps all day long? I'm gonna wake him up. If he wants to catch that man then he has to get up earlier." Auna said while creating a beginner's sword for Zar.

"Zar! Get up!" Auna burst into the guest room.

Zar groaned. "No wonder your father didn't want to teach you to fight. You are very undisciplined." Auna marched out of the room to grab her cloak, bow and arrows, and her Zirconium sword. "Are you coming?"

"Where are you going?" Zar asked running to get his cloak and sword.

"No, you need to use this sword till you train more. You are very unskilled. Yesterday was proof of that." Zar glared at Auna.

"You sound like my mother. Nag nag nag all day long." Auna came at him with her knife.

"Not so fast," Zar moved out of the way. "You are a little rusty with your moves too." Auna quickly ran at Zar. She had his back against the wall and a knife at his neck.

"At least I can fight." Zar tried to reverse the situation but Auna didn't budge. "Is that what you call rusty?"

"OK. OK, I give up." Zar picked up his beginner's sword. "Train me if you are such a good worrior."

"Fine. Training starts now. Since we can't make it to the next place by dark." Auna said frustrated. "Only if tomorrow we wake up early to get to the next place."

"Ok but where is the next place?" Zar asked.

"I can't tell you." Auna didn't know where they were going herself. "Try this." She threw a knife and hit a target.

"OK." Zar did the same. "How was that?"

"OK but you're form needs work." Auna said walking towards him. "You need to pull your arm back and throw the knife but you're finishing pose needs to be pointing at your target. See?" Auna threw her knife again but stayed in her ending position. "This is how you make your target every time. Try it."

"Like this?" Zar threw the knife and ended pointing at the target.

"Good now a side throw." Zar threw his knife from right to left. "OK. You can't just throw it you need too force it. Use your anger. That helps."

Zar threw his knife with all his force. "Is that good enough?" He was getting annoyed.

"Good job. Now try from from left to right. Or from your chest to pointing at your target. See?" Auna threw her knife and hit the target.

"OK." Zar hit the target also.

"Now you are good with a knife time for the sword." Auna threw another beginner's sword at Zar. He caught it. "Try to knock my sword out of my hand. OK?"

"OK." Zar tried but Auna knocked his sword out of his hand. "Wow you are serious about training. Loosen up for once."

"No. When you loosen up you become weak. Never become weak. Never ever." Auna said while grabbing another beginner's sword for herself. "I'll go easy on you."

"No need for that i can take you I'm just warming up." Zar tried again but slipped and fell.

Auna laughed. "Are you still warming up? I didn't even move. You need more balance."

"No I slipped on water on your floor. That's why i fell." He got really defensive.

"Do you think when we fight that man we will have no obstacles? That was a small thing. Try having mud splattered in your face. Or moldy branches while hiding in a tree."

"I have lived in this forest for years, and I have never seen that problem. Ever!" Zar defended.

"You will where we're going." Auna motioned for Zar to attack her. As they fought Tusk ran out and saw the same man from the house.

-  
Tusk's point of view  
-

"Who are you? Where are you going?" I barked running after the man.

Why isn't he answering me? "What do you want? Why are you following us? Never come back!"

I trotted back to my house, looking back to watch the man.

I made it back in time to see a fight about to happen. "What are you doing?" I barked "Why are you fighting? Aren't you supposed to be allies?" No answer. "Wake up! You are the only two that have experienced what this man has done!" Still no answer. "Wake up! YOu saw the man," I looked at Zar, "and YOU know how to fight! You NEED each other. Now work together!"

"Tusk! Calm down." Auna bent down to pet me. "What did you see?"

"Do you not understand me?" Humans are so stupid!

"Tusk, I think it is time for bed." Auna said very strictly.


End file.
